Rocking Chance
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: So, the new dramatic romance of the love triangle I have created goes on. Chapter 12 up and 13 is on it's way.
1. Welcome Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters. The only character in this story that belongs to me is Cally, she is my own character who is part of the Brotherhood. This story takes place after the end of season 4. Rogue and Remy did go out at one point, but Remy refused to join the X-Men, so it ended. He has also come back to the Brotherhood house. This is a Lance/OC and eventually might be a Remy/OC fiction with implied Lance/Kitty and Remy/Rogue. So here's the *semi* beginning. It's going to be a bit out of order, but I can't always get it in the exact order I want on the first shot. So, now that I've done that little blurb, on with the story.**_

Cally walked around the Brotherhood house, half dancing through, and her medium length black and purple hair dancing along with her. She wore short denim shorts and a black tank top with dark purple gloves up to her elbows. She looked around the house, trying to find out if anyone was home. So far she had seen nobody. _They all must be out, _she thought. Wanda being somewhere with her father, Cally thought. Pietro, Toad, and Lance out shopping for something and she thought Blob was with them, but he had left earlier than the other three and brought a bigger backpack with him. Cally finally stopped dancing, walked back to her room to grab her book, the top on the pile in her room that she recognized as the "Unread" pile. Then, she danced back down the stairs, her favorite song playing through her headphones.

Cally sat on the couch in the Brotherhood rec room. Music blasting in her ears and a book in her hand, she put her feet up on the coffee table and started reading. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but she was nearly half way done with her book, which she had only started that day. She knew the first of the guys to bug her, other than Lance, that is, would end up on his back with something broken. As soon as she thought about it, she heard the door open followed by three sets of footsteps and a rush of wind. _Great, Pietro,_ she thought. She looked up from her book to find him right next to her. "Hello Pietro. What can I do for you?" she asked in an icy tone, pulling her headphones off and putting them around her neck.

Pietro looked at her and sighed. "Ok, so Blob is off doing his 'strongest teen' thing, so he'll be gone for a bit, and we've got a tag along," he informed her, seeming to ignore her icy tone. Cally cocked her head, slightly confused. "Gambit," he said to answer her unasked question.

Cally looked to the door of the rec room, there she saw Gambit leaning against the door jam. "Hello," Gambit said with a nod to her. Cally smiled.

"Hey, ya crazy Cajun!" she said, dropping her book on the table and jumping up to walk to him. "Where ya been? I haven't seen you in months!" Gambit grinned at her response to his presense.

"I been about. Mostly in New Orleans, but that went down the drain, as I'm sure you'd have realized by the face that I'm here," Gambit said. Cally's grin widened. She hugged him gently, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Gambit hugged back, around her back. "Enough about me," Gambit said, pushing her to arm's length, "how 'bout you?"

Cally shrugged. "Same old, same old. You know, living here, making my way and all that crap," Cally said, her smile fading. She hated talking about herself. And most things never went well in her life, except Lance, that is.

Lance walked up the doorway. "Hey Cal," he greeted her. Cally smiled again while Gambit's smile faded quickly. He didn't know exactly what was going on between the two, but he knew there was something. Lance pulled Cally into a quick but compassionate kiss by wrapping one arm around her waist and then releasing her when the kiss was done.

_Oh, that's what's going on between them,_ Gambit thought, _Damn… There goes my chances, huh?_ Gambit grimaced unnoticeably. Cally put her hand on Lance's chest lightly, turning towards Gambit slightly.

She smiled at him as well. "So, staying long, Ga- I mean, Remy?" Cally asked. Remy's heart nearly exploded with joy. She had used his real name, that meant everything to him even though he didn't know why. It was so weird how he was around her. She made his heart beat faster and his head spin. He almost recognized this feeling. Only one other person had made him act like this. Rogue. Cally looked at him curiously. "You ok, Remy? You're being really quiet," she said, looking up at his face.

That's when Remy realized how much time he had spent thinking. _Dammit Remy, respond you idiot!_ he yelled in his head. He looked at her. "That was the plan, if you guys will take me in," Remy finally responded, "and yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

Cally's eyes lit up. "Great! Uh, I mean, Lance, you don't have a problem with this, do you?" she asked. Lance took one look at her expression and then looked at Gambit. Lance sighed. As much as he wasn't Gambit's biggest fan, he knew that Cally liked Gambit as a friend. Only as a friend, Lance hoped. And he couldn't see Cally upset, Lance couldn't bear it.

"I—I don't see a problem with it," Lance said simply. Cally grinned, jumping into Lance's arms. _Damn, maybe I should do stuff like this more often. I'm liking the result,_ Lance joked to himself. Lance put a hand on her back as she clung to him tightly.

Cally jumped down. "Come on, Remy, I'll take you up to a room," she said. She looked at Lance one last time, kissing his cheek, and then leading Remy upstairs. "There's an extra open room. I think it's your old room, but I'm not so good with memory. Come on," she said, grabbing Remy's arm and pulling him up the stairs. Cally laughed, causing Remy to laugh with her. Cally stopped them at the third door on the left in the upstairs hallway. "Here we are," she said, pushing the door open.

Remy smiled at the nearly bare room. "I think it'll work. It'll definitely do," he said. Cally punched him in the arm playfully. "Hey!" the Cajun exclaimed. "What in hell was that for?"

Cally shrugged. "I dun know, but it was fun," she said, punching him playfully again. Remy smiled, cowering away from her. Cally's gentle laugh subsided and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Cally. Where are you going?" Remy asked. Cally turned in the doorway gracefully.

"I'm going out with Lance tonight. And by tonight, I mean in about a half hour. I'd love to stay and help you unpack and stuff, but I gotta get ready. Sorry," Cally said with a shrug. Remy nodded in understanding. Cally turned to leave again, but she turned back on her own accord this time. "Remy?" Remy turned to the door, surprised she was still there. "I'm glad you're back," Cally said simply. She smiled once more and left completely. Remy looked up through his open door and listened closely. It sounded like the door next to his room had just shut.

So she had the room next to him. He thought. So who had the first room? He had a good guess, but he wasn't sure. He looked away from the open door and sat down on his bare bed. He stared down at the floor and gripped the foot board of the bed. He heard a set of footsteps come up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at his door. "Hey Gambit," Remy heard Lance say.

"Hello Lance. What can I do for you?" Remy asked, looking back to the door. Lance was leaning against the door jam, looking straight at Remy.

"Nothing really. I just need you to know some things. First thing, the only reason why I'm letting you back in this house is because it makes Cally happy. Second, one screw up and you're out, I'll explain to Cally someway. Third, I know you're probably still upset about Rogue, but you're the one who pushed away Cally's help. Finally, don't try anything stupid. We are involved in small mischief, nothing larger. We don't work for anyone, so don't try and recruit us for any big jobs because we're not interested. Got it?" Lance said, his eyes locked on Remy, searching for a reaction.

Remy nodded. "I got it. I understand. And I know that if I screw up, I'll be out. Wouldn't be the first time I've been sent out because of one mistake. I get it, Lance," Remy said almost as if he had planned it all out on his way there. The words just flowed out of him like silk.

Lance was taken aback by how calm Gambit was being. Lance had just set down rules that he almost knew that Gambit couldn't follow. But Lance recovered quickly. "Good," he said, almost like when a woman ended a fight. "Well, that's it. I'll see you, Gambit."

Gambit rolled his eyes. Of course they would see each other, they now lived in the same house. But just to be polite, Gambit gave Lance a quick wave. Lance looked at him for another second, and then walked out of the room, down the hall. By the length of time it took for the footsteps to stop and a door to close, Remy guessed that the first room in the hall, on the left belonged to Lance.

_**So, that's all for this chapter. I will continue if I get reviews. Please tell me how my writing is and if you like it, I'll keep writing from this story. I await your feedback.**_


	2. Out Tonight

_**Thank you for the reviews. I've decided that I like this story and that at least a few people will read it, so I will continue. Here we go…**_

Gambit sat on the couch in the rec room, shuffling his cards and sending them from one hand to the other. He was starting to deal for a game of solitaire, considering he knew that the person he really wanted to play a game with was going out on a date soon. He picked up the card on the top of the deck. Queen of Hearts. Remy's heart sank as he remembered when Rogue had given it back to him. Just this one damn card, from this one damn deck made him upset, which was never good when he had his reputation of being nearly made of steal. Not quite as indestructible as Colossus, but his emotions were always in check. He knew he should have used this particular deck for target practice. He kept it in his hand, just staring at the card. Two sets of footsteps and one intoxicating laugh came down the stairs. Lance and Cally, he was sure of it. Lance stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to look up the stairs a minute. "We'll be out late, guys. Don't wait up," Lance called. Cally smiled at Lance, hugging him lightly. Remy just looked in on the scene, his excellent poker face plastered on. But inside, he was angry. And that anger caused him to charge the Queen of Hearts in his hand.

Cally looked over at him to give him a wave good-bye. She noticed the charged card. "Um, Remy, you might want to pull that energy back from that card before it blows up the house. I like it here, y'know," Cally said teasingly. Remy looked at the card in his hand for a second, pulling the energy back in. "Thanks," Cally said in a slightly sprightly tone. Remy nodded. He took in exactly what she looked like right now. She was usually in her short shorts, tank tops, and flowing hair, which, Remy could admit, were damn hot, but she was dressed differently tonight. She had her hair done into a messy ponytail/bun thing. She was wearing a cami, as usual, but she also wore a black lace shrug that went down three quarters of her arms and biker gloves. As Remy's eyes traveled down, he noticed that she was wearing scuffed up jeans with holes in the knees and finally, converse. "See ya later, boys," Cally called up the stairs to Pietro and Toad before turning slightly to Remy. "See ya tomorrow, Remy. Try not to blow up the house," she said teasingly. Remy almost blushed, almost. But it was avoided, thank God. Lance and Cally left the house without another word after Cally's good-byes.

Remy rolled his eyes. _God damn him. God damn Lance. I come back for one person, one person only, and I end up stuck watching her go out with that 1980s wannabe. This should be a nice stay,_ Remy thought to himself, snapping his cards down on the table as he thought more about it. He played as long as he could, making the game draw out. He didn't want to do nothing. Of course, he could go out back and start blowing up his cards. But then again, he only had a couple decks left. Remy really didn't feel like going out and buying new cards. He sighed. This was not exactly what he had planned when he decided to return to Bayville. Not that he had actually planned anything, but he knew everyone else was going to be here and he couldn't really say that he had expected anything different. Like Cally would stay single until he got back anyways. He knew she had liked her, but Remy did leave. It's not Cally's fault that Remy was a coward after the Rogue business. _God damn it, now something needs to blow up,_ Remy thought to himself. He picked up his cards and walked out the door and turned to the backyard. He shuffled up his cards, splitting the deck and switching the halves in one hand before picking up one card between his first and middle fingers. Remy charged it quickly and turned his hand backwards and flipping the card into the nearest tree. It stuck in the tree, staying there for a few seconds before blowing a hole in the middle of the tree. _Much better,_ Remy thought to himself. He continued through the deck until the very last card, the Queen of Hearts was staring up at him. He charged it again, still staring at it. He kept his eyes on it for a few minutes. He glared down at the card for those seconds. He could have been with Rogue. He could have joined the X-Men. Remy could have avoided all this, but he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't belong with the X-Men. He couldn't be that guy who always followed the rules like Summers. There were rules he followed but he would do what he thought was right for him, no matter what. He still stared at the card. In a second, he closed his eyes and threw the card into another tree. This card barely touched the tree when it exploded, but the power of the blast almost blew a chunk of the tree clear out. All that was left of the thick trunk at he point where the card hit was a small bit of the edge wood on the other side of the tree. Remy sighed. That was his closure. That was all he needed. He turned on his heel and went back to the house, heading up to his room.

Cally hopped in the passenger's seat of Lance's jeep. "So, where we headed?" she asked as Lance climbed in to the driver's seat.

Lance smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out, baby," Lance told her. Cally pouted slightly but playfully. Lance could tell. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Trust me, wouldya? Jeez! I can't even set up a surprise for my girlfriend," Lance joked. Cally smiled.

"Fine. Come on, let's get going!" Cally insisted, pushing him back to his side of the jeep. Lance nodded.

"Whatever the young lady commands," Lance said with a smile on his face. Cally shook her head and scrunched her nose. Lance started the jeep, pulling it out of the driveway and turning onto the road, driving down near the edge of town. Lance grabbed Cally's hand with one of his own and the other stayed on steering wheel.

They pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. "Ok, Lance. What are we doing here?" Cally asked. Lance just smiled and opened his door, jumping out of the jeep.

"Come on, Cal. You're gonna miss the fun," he called to her as he walked to the warehouse. Cally jumped out of his jeep, and then ran to catch up with him. She jump stopped next to him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop as well.

"Now tell me what we're doing here," Cally commanded, turning him to her. When Lance's mouth flattened into a line, Cally stepped closer to him, looking straight up at him. "Now come on, either you tell me now, or I'll have to loosen your lips," Cally said, putting her fingers in his front pockets. Lance's lips parted into a groan but still he said nothing. "Fine then," Cally said. She pulled her hands away from his pockets and started to walk back to the jeep.

As soon as Lance realized what she was doing, he ran after her. "Wait, Cally!" he said, catching her hand quickly. "We're going to see a concert, now come on!" Lance admitted. Cally turned with a satisfied smirk. "You can be truly evil, you know that, right?" Lance said. Cally nodded smugly and kissed him passionately.

Cally pulled away after a few seconds. "See, I told you I'd loosen your lips," she said. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Now will you come on, we're gonna missed the concert!" Lance said, pulling her back to the warehouse. Lance pulled open the door to show a big group of people all surrounding a makeshift stage. "I bet I can get us to the front," Lance said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Cally raised one eyebrow. "Without using powers?" Cally challenged.

Lance frowned slightly. "Damn it. You caught me," he said in mock defeat, "Of course I can get to the front without using powers." His grin reappeared on his face. He pulled her along, weaving through the bodies until they were just close enough to touch the stage. "Now comes the fun part," Lance said as the band appeared on the stage.

After about two hours, the concert ended. The warehouse emptied slowly, but Cally and Lance were in no hurry. What was funny was that the band came back out while everyone except Cally and Lance were trying to rush out. They sat on the edge of the stage. They were planning on talking to their whole audience, but instead ended up talking with just Lance and Cally. They were an awesome band, too. Cally complimented their music. Lance stood there, holding his girlfriend around her waist.

After a half hour of talking to the band, the warehouse was empty and it was nearly one a.m. Cally said goodbye to the band and Lance nodded, a slight smile on his face, and they both left.

Lance kissed Cally's cheek. "So, did you have a good time?" he whispered in her ear.

Cally smirked. "I did, I did," she said. "Just remember, I'm not good with surprises." Lance smiled at her and kissed her cheek again.

"I'll try. Come on, let's go home," Lance said. He released her waist, but captured her hand in his. They walked back to the jeep fairly slowly. Neither was in any rush to go back to the Brotherhood house.

They got in the jeep and Lance begrudgingly started the car. They drove at a crawl, avoiding going back to the house of as long as they could. They both knew that even though Cally had told the guys not to wait up, they would anyways. Pietro would probably use the excuse of some project he was given. Toad would be up, waiting to hawk Lance for details on the date at which point, Lance would Avalanche him out of the way. Remy, she wasn't sure. But he might have stayed up to see Cally. But she wasn't sure.

They pulled in the driveway. Lance cut the engine but didn't get out of the jeep yet. "So…" he said, just looking at Cally.

"So… I really don't want to go in there yet. I'd like my room to remain semi-clean for a little bit longer," Cally joked. Lance smiled and leaned across to her.

"Well, we can stay out here for a bit," he said gently, kissing her cheek. Cally smiled. She put one hand on either side of his face and kissed him sweetly. It was like heaven for Lance. He put his hands on Cally's hips, pulling her to the edge of her seat. Cally moved her hands down to his chest, allowing them to rest just a few inches below his collarbones. After a few minutes, Lance pulled away and sighed. "If they are waiting up, they're going to go nuts if we're out much longer," Lance said grudgingly.

Cally groaned. "B-but I don't wanna…" she whined almost playfully. Lance kissed her once more, long and passionately.

This time Cally pulled away. Lance looked at her. "You know we have to. They probably heard the jeep pull in. We both know what happens when we don't come in quick enough for them…" Lance pointed out.

Cally knew all too well what would happen. Toad and Pietro would come out to make sure the "happy couple" weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing. It was stupid and juvenile, but it was exactly what would happen. It always did when they didn't come in the house within about 10 minutes of the jeep pulling in. "Alright," Cally sighed. Just to be her usual, flirty self, instead of opening her door and getting out from her side, she moved herself across the center seat of the jeep, over onto his lap and opened his door. Lance nearly blushed but instead he groaned in pleasure.

"Must you be so seductive all the time?" Lance asked, putting a hand on her flat stomach.

Cally turned her head slightly, now very close to him. Their noses were nearly touching and Cally's head was slightly tilted to one side. "Of course, it's my nature," Cally said, kissing him lightly.

She finally pulled back from him and finished climbing out of the car. Lance followed quickly, catching Cally around the waist. "Why must you always be so arousing?" Lance asked flirtatiously. Cally turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's fun, I can, and you get all hot and bothered. It's entertaining," Cally whispered. Lance groaned again, kissing her neck quickly. Then, he released her waist and only held her hand.

"Time to go back into hell," Lance said. He walked up to the door and opened it, allowing Cally to go first. "Ladies first," he said kindly. Cally walked through the door and Lance followed, allowing the door to slam closed.

_**So there's the second chapter. I'm working on getting a chapter up a night, that way the cliffhangers won't be too bad. So the next chapter should be up tomorrow. As always, R&R. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. How It All Starts

_**I'm really glad that people are reading this story. I honestly didn't think my writing was good enough to get such nice reviews. Well, enough about me, on with the story.**_

As soon as Cally walked in the door, Toad hopped out of the rec room. "Hey Lance. Hey Cally. Where'd you go?" Toad asked rapidly, pulling out a small notebook. Pietro was right by Toad in less than a second.

"Toad, do you really want to get knocked on your ass again?" Pietro asked, looking at Lance.

Lance smiled slightly at Pietro, an arm gently wrapping protectively around Cally. "Good point," Toad said, stashing the pad in his pocket quickly and hopping up the stairs. They all heard a door slam.

What they heard next was what made Cally laugh. They all heard a few French swears, a door open, and a Cajun yelling. "Why the hell are you slamming a door this early in the morning. I was sleeping you stupid little insect eating moron!" Remy yelled from his doorway.

Pietro stared up the stairs, not sure whether to laugh or hold back Gambit. Cally had turned into Lance's chest, laughing and shaking uncontrollably. Lance looked down at her. "Enjoying yourself, Cally?" he asked.

Cally looked up at him, still laughing slightly. "Yup. A pissed Cajun yelling at Toad? Of course that's funny," Cally responded. Lance shook his head slightly.

"I believe you," he said, laughing quietly. "Let's get you to bed, baby. You seem tired."

Cally nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. Pietro stared after the two. "How does he do it?" Pieto asked himself, shaking his head slightly and rushing back to the rec room.

Cally stopped at Lance's door, turning to look back at him. "See ya in the morning, honey?" Cally asked. Lance looked down at her, silent for a moment. Then he kissed her long and hard. His arms locked tightly around her waist. Cally's arms locked around his neck, pulling him down closer to her smaller frame. After a couple minutes, Lance pulled away. "Bedtime," Cally said, impersonating Lance's voice.

Lance raised an eyebrow at her and hugged her quickly. He pushed her back a bit. "Bedtime," he repeated in his own voice. Cally smiled. She trailed her hands down his chest and turned away, letting her fingers trail across it. Lance groaned again, grabbing her hand and pulling her into another kiss. This one lasted only a few seconds before Lance pulled away a few centimeters. "Why do you do this to me?" he asked.

Cally grinned. "Because I can, as I told you before. Plus, it's fun," she responded.

Lance sighed, a smile on his face, and then kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Cal," he said finally, walking into his own room. Cally smiled to herself and walked to her own room, a sense of pride still with her. She closed her door quietly so she didn't start up the "ragin' Cajun" again. She flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a little bit. She sat up, remembering that she still had to get changed into her pajamas. She stood up all the way, pulling off her gloves, shrug, and cami. She pulled on a black muscle shirt and stretched gently. Then, she pulled off her shoes, socks, and jeans, switching into short pajama shorts. Cally pulled her hair tie out of her hair and shook it out. She walked into her bathroom, washing the make up off her face and brushed through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason, she saw one guy on either side of her in the mirror. On one side of her, she saw Lance, the guy she had been with for at least a month now. On the other, she saw Remy. Cally stared wide-eyed at the glass. No. No! Cally knew that she loved Lance. She had known. But she couldn't deal with all this drama. She didn't want a "love triangle". Cally wanted to smash the mirror, but at least one of the guys would come running. Then she realized she didn't care. Cally balled up a fist, taking one look back at the mirror. The faces were still there. She looked behind her. No one was there. Cally looked to the mirror again. There were the faces. She took her fist and plunged it into the center of the mirror. The mirror shattered, tinkling into small pieces onto the floor and sink. As she thought, her door opened and in came Lance. "Cal, what's up?" he asked as he walked into her room. She turned and moved out of her bathroom.

"I'm ok, Lance. Just lost control for a minute," Cally said moving towards Lance and eventually falling into him. He was only in pajama pants, so she was being held to his bare chest.

Lance stroked her hair. "It's ok, Cal. We'll replace it this week, ok?" he asked softly. Cally nodded into his bare chest. Cally pushed him away.

"I'll be ok, Lance. See you in the morning, ok?" Cally asked. Lance nodded and with one longing look back, he left the room, going back to his own. Cally walked towards her door, pulling it closed after Lance. She massaged her hand as she walked back to her bed. Cally fell into her bed, letting her hand dangle off the edge of her bed. With that, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Cally was running. Running for her life. She didn't know what force she was running from, but she knew it was powerful. Her eyes were closed from the effort, her hair trailing behind her has she ran. She opened her eyes a fraction only to see dark mist surrounding her. She closed her eyes again, now she was nearly crying. Cally hit something… or someone. And she hit it hard. She fell back, close to hitting the floor, but strong arms caught her waist, pulling her back upright. She was still crying, shaking uncontrollably. She could barely open her eyes. She pulled her arms in, holding her head in her hands. The strong arms moved from her back to her arms, pulling them away from her head. Cally all but stopped shaking. She tilted her head up to where she might see his face. She opened her eyes as far as she could. They stung a bit, the excess tears finally coming out from the shield of her eyelids. She saw the face of her love. Lance. Cally's breath caught in her throat. "L-lance… what are you doing here?" she stuttered._

_Lance stared down at her. "You must choose," he said sternly. His usual mischievous look was replaced with anger and almost hatred. "You can't have both. You can't be in the middle. It's one or the other," he said. Cally looked at him questioningly. Lance looked up from Cally. Past her really. Cally turned her head to see Remy coming up behind her._

_She turned back to Lance. "No, no. It's not my fault! Please! No, don't do this to me, Lance! Please!" she begged. Now both men were in front of her, towering over her. Lance released her arms, causing Cally to crumple to the floor. She screamed, loud and long._

Lance ran into Cally's room, rushing to her bedside. She was thrashing around on the bed, screaming in bursts. "Cally! Cally!" Lance yelled, grabbing her wrists to stop her thrashing. Cally jerked awake mid-scream. She calmed down slightly, no longer screaming. She was breathing heavy and shaking uncontrollably. She sat up, trying not to scare Lance. She was soaked in cold sweat. Cally tried to calm herself completely, but she couldn't. She broke down into tears, curling into Lance's chest. Lance released her wrists only to hug her around her shoulders. "Cally, it's ok. It was just a dream, Cal. You're ok," he muttered to her. Cally shook in his arms. "Cally, you're ok. Calm down. I got you," he said tentatively. He wasn't used to doing this kind of thing. It was a rare happening that Cally had a nightmare and much rarer that she woke him up screaming.

"I-I-I-I-I," Cally tried to spit the words out, but she couldn't. She just stuttered.

"Shh… It's ok, Cal," Lance reassured her. Cally just breathed and cried. She wasn't sure how long Lance had been there. But she knew that she felt better with him there. She couldn't believe her dream. It had been so long since she had a nightmare, but that one. It was insane. Lance stroked her hair gently. "It's ok," he repeated. Cally's cold tears dripped down her cheeks, her head buried deep in Lance's chest.

Cally's tears eventually subsided. She looked up from his chest. "I-I'm sorry," Cally stuttered out. Lance put a calming hand on her back.

"It's ok, Cal. It's not your fault," Lance said. Cally gave a small half smile. "Do you want me to stay in here for the rest of the night? Might make you feel better."

Cally shook her head. "No, Lance, I'm good now. Thank you so much," she said, hugging him tightly. Lance patted her back lightly. Cally kissed his cheek sweetly and laid back down in her bed.

Lance smiled at her half-heartedly. "You sure?" he asked. Cally nodded. "Alright baby," Lance said. "Good night."

With that, Lance left the room, closing her door behind him. Cally stared at the door for a bit, and then curled up into a small ball. She fell back into an uneasy but dreamless sleep.

_**Ok, so there's the third chapter. So this one doesn't have a fun cliffhanger, but it'll do. Thanks for the "raving reviews".**_


	4. They Know

_**Chapter four time. Thanks for all who read this. I do love feedback and knowing that people do like my stories. Thanks for reading these chapters. I know it might not always be the most fun thing to do, but I thank you.**_

Cally woke up gently, her head buried lightly in her pillow. She pushed herself to her knees, looking at her wall. She sighed. Another day was beginning. _Fun_, she thought. Then she started to remember her dream. _Oh God. I have to live with those two now. Ok, that's it. I know who I love. Remy will just have to live. I love Lance. I know that,_ she said to herself. She looked around her room once before getting out of bed completely. She went to her bathroom, going to look in the mirror, then she remembered how she had smashed it the other night. She sighed in defeat and just grabbed her hairbrush, brushing through her hair as she walked down the stairs, pulling it back into a nice ponytail. She went through the door of the rec room, looking to all the guys. "Morning guys," she said lightly. All of the guys' heads turned to her. Lance all but jumped out of his chair, automatically putting an arm around her.

"Hey Cal, feeling better?" he asked. The other guys looked on with worry. If Lance was asking if Cally was ok, there was definitely something wrong. Cally nodded with a slight smile on her lips. Lance gave a sigh of relief and kissed her temple. "Good, I'm glad."

Remy looked upon the happy couple, slightly jealous. Why hadn't he gone to go take care of her? He mentally kicked himself, knowing that the jealousy he felt was his and his alone. "I'm glad you're feeling better Cally. I'm sorry I didn't come to help," he apologized, looking down in embarrassment.

Cally's smiled disappeared. "Don't feel bad because of me. It's not your fault. It was a one time thing. Don't worry yourself over it," Cally said with a half smile. In truth, she had wanted both men by her side. But she could live with just the one. She looked up at Lance, putting a hand on his cheek that was facing away from her. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him lightly. She was standing on her tiptoes, fitting perfectly in his arms.

"Whoooooo," the couple heard both Pietro and Toad say, drawing it out as long as possible. Cally pulled down from Lance, leaving him in utter shock and almost chasing her lips.

"Now, now boys. If you want that action for yourself, you'll have to either make out with each other or find yourselves girlfriends," Cally said grinning. Remy looked on with slight disgust. She was showing off. And Lance _knew_ how Remy felt, but was being oblivious.

_Damn that boy!_ Remy thought. _First he asks out the girl that I truly like, or maybe even love, and now he's dangling her in front of my face!_

Cally looked over at Lance. "I should probably be getting ready for the day, baby. I'll see you in a bit, alright?" Lance nodded to her, watching her hips sway as she left.

_Damn, I got lucky. If only Gambit would stop ogling at my girl._ Lance thought. He was getting really pissed that Remy kept staring at Cally. Lance knew that Remy had liked her because of a letter Lance had gotten a few weeks prior to Remy's return. Lance had decided to keep this particular bit of information from his girlfriend. The last thing Lance needed was another broken heart, not that he thought Cally would leave him. He trusted her enough for that. But even so, Lance was still a bit rough on the edges when it came to love and he had had enough problems of late. He could never be too careful when it came to this stuff.

"Hey, guys," Pietro started, "we should go out today. Just guys." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Good God, Pietro. We did that yesterday," Lance said, almost smacking Pietro on the back of the head. His arm was caught by soft, gloved hands.

Lance turned to see Cally behind him. "Don't Lance. I think it's a good idea. I have some stuff to do here anyways. Plus, I was going to watch a movie. Nothing you guys would be interested in," she said calmly, looking to all four boys. "You boys behave," she said in a silk tone.

Lance turned to the other guys. "You guys pile in the jeep," he said, keeping his keys in his hands. "I'm driving, so don't even try it," he told Toad as the hopping mutant tried to grab Lance's keys.

"Well, fine then. Come on guys," Toad said. Remy sulked out of the door while Pietro was already out at the car and Toad hopped out from the house.

As soon as they were all out, Lance turned back to Cally. "Finally, a moment for just the two of us," he muttered lustfully.

"Don't even thinking about it, Lance. For one, you aren't getting out of this and two, you aren't getting that far with me. Especially not so soon," Cally said, putting her fingertips over his lips.

Lance groaned. "But you're so irresistible and sexy and flirty. It's not my fault I can't help myself," Lance countered, pulling her close to him.

"Now, now, Lance. Behave yourself. I have stuff to do and you have a guys' day to attend. Now go!" Cally said, shooing him away. Lance kissed her quickly before heading out the door, looking back at her quickly.

_**Ok, so it's not one of my longer chapters but my poor laptop is dying. I'll write about the guys day and what Cally is doing for tomorrow. R&R if you would.**_


	5. Day Apart

_**Ok, so I'm still without power. It's cold. And my laptop isn't going to hold up forever. Therefore, until I get power back, there will be fairly short chapters. I have about 3 hours left of battery, so I will make this as good as I can. Thank you, on with the story.**_

Lance climbed in the drivers' seat of his jeep. "So boys, where are we going?" he asked, pulling his seatbelt across his chest.

Toad jumped at the question. "I think we should go to the mall and look at some music," he said.

Remy gave a small wave of his hand, signifying that he could care less where they went. Pietro looked to the side at Lance. "I say we go to the mall so we can find this one," he pointed at Lance, "some proper clothes for a date." Lance turned his head, glaring at Pietro. "I was just kidding. Jeez!" Pietro defended. "I want to look at some movies and video games."

Lance nodded silently. "Fine," he said in a strained voice, "the mall it is." Lance pulled back out of the driveway. He drove fairly fast, trying to avoid serious traffic. This was the last thing he wanted to do on a day he could be spending alone with Cally. He begrudgingly pulled into the mall parking lot after about a half hour of driving. He slid out of the car, not bothering to wait for the other guys as he started walking towards the entrance. He wanted this over and done with so he could get back to Cally. And so the boys went.

Cally looked around the house as soon as Lance had left. _This is going to be a busy day,_ she thought as she started bustling around the dumpy house. She started in the living room, straightening up all the furniture and finally cleaning off the TV. Although mostly she hated cleaning, she decided that the boys deserved something more… livable. She could be perfectly happy living in the pigsty, but she didn't think that all the guys could. Well, Toad could. But then again, that boy ate flies. Cally shuddered slightly at the thought. She looked around. She really didn't want to clean, but she picked up all the big stuff, like empty pizza boxes and random Chinese take-out boxes.

She looked around the living room a few minutes later. It looked almost livable, except for the grime that thickly coated the floor and most of the chairs having food stains. After that, Cally moved to the upstairs, looking in her own room. First thing she did was she took care of the mirror shards that were spread out all over the bathroom floor. She then took out all of the chunks of mirror that remained in its frame on the wall and pulled them out, putting everything in a little garbage bin. She looked around the bathroom. Other than the mirror missing, it looked fine. So then she moved into her main room. Everywhere she looked, Cally saw dirty clothes on the floor and her own take-out boxes littering the top of her dresser. Her sheets were haphazardly put on the bed from her tossing and turning the last night. She straightened out her sheets slightly, making them look more like the belonged on a bed and not like they were supposed to be made into a whip. She extracted most of the take-out boxes from her room, although she was sure she had missed at least a few. Right after that, Cally pulled out most of her dirty clothes. It was interesting to see where all of her clothes had gone. She searched through them, finding a pair of purple stockings with fishnets attached overtop. _I've been looking for these!_ She thought with a slight smile at her own stupidity. She threw most of the clothes into her empty laundry basket which had been sitting there for who knows how long. As soon as she had finished with her room, she grabbed the now overflowing laundry basket and put it down near the washer and dryer. That took her hours. She wasn't sure quite how many, but she was sure it had been longer than she thought when she saw the boys file in the front door.

"Hey guys! How was the day?" she asked, automatically snuggling up to Lance.

"Uneventful," Lance said.

"Amazing," Toad disagreed, giving Lance a nasty look.

"Boring," Remy countered.

"Relaxing," Pietro said, finally reaching a point that neither side could say was completely untrue.

Lance just looked at Cally. "I would have much rather spent the day with you," he said, kissing her cheek lightly.

Cally smiled. "Well, I was busy. Well, not too busy. I was just straightening up some things. The living room. My room," Cally said.

Lance grinned. "You actually cleaned your room? Can you walk in there now?" he asked, trying to sound funny. Cally smirked.

"Maybe, you wanna find out?" she said flirtatiously. Lance glared down at her, but not with the same anger he gave the other guys. It was softer, more like a warning than a threat.

"Do you always have to out pervert me?" he asked with a grin, his glare disappearing completely.

Cally stood there thinking about it for a second. Then she looked up at him. "Maybe I do. It's funny as hell to see you squirm like that," she said. "Plus, I always get you in front of the guys."

Toad had a notebook out in a flash. He looked on the couple, making careful notes. "Damn it, Toad!" Lance yelled. Cally was half laughing, half about to kick Toad's ass. She walked over to him and the other guys. She peeled off the glove on her right hand quickly, giving Remy a quick tap. Mere seconds after she had touched Remy, she snatched the notebook from Toad's hands, torching it with Remy's power.

"Damn…" Toad muttered under his breath, hopping to the cleaner living room. Pietro grinned at Cally's boldness and sped after Toad.

Remy looked at Cally, still in shock. Her touch was cold. Too cold. He had goosebumps from where her fingers had touched his arms. "Nice," he muttered to her.

With that, Remy left the room without turning to look back at her. Lance walked towards Cally. "Hey, I thought that was pretty cool. I can't usually do that without wrecking the house," he said jokingly. Cally pulled his face to hers suddenly, kissing him passionately but releasing him soon after.

"Thanks," she said. She grabbed his hand and they walked into the living room/rec room. Lance sat on one side of the couch, leaving the other side open and all of the chairs taken up by the other guys. Cally went to sit in the spot next to Lance, but his hand caught hers before she could and Lance pulled her down onto his lap gently. Cally leaned back into his chest, relaxing fully for the first time all day.

_**Ok, so I'm back to cliffhangers. Thanks for reading. I'll post my next chapter tomorrow. Well, later today, technically, but whatever. I don't care. Thanks for the reviews. As always, R&R is appreciated.**_


	6. You're Always Right

_**Ah, the 6**__**th**__** chapter. Time for more fun between my flirty character, the ragin' Cajun, and Lance the rocker. Hey, I have power back, therefore no more really short chapters. Thanks for your patience. So on with the story!**_

Cally sat comfortably on his lap, leaning into his strong chest. "Thanks for going out with the guys," she muttered in his ears. "It really is a good thing. I think you guys could use some 'bonding'. You guys do have to work together so you should be able to stand each other."

Lance sighed. He hated it when she was right because it proved how often he was wrong. "Yeah, I know. You're right," he muttered back. Cally smiled, kissing his cheek quickly. Lance wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "When you're right, you're right," he said quietly.

Cally grinned. "Why thank you," she said quietly. Cally put a hand on his cheek. She drew his face to hers, kissing him lightly and quietly. The other guys didn't even notice, that the two knew of anyways. But only one person noticed, but neither Cally nor Lance took notice. Remy stared longingly at Cally. How he wished he was in Lance's place, but it would never happen. Remy turned away, trying to avoid seeing the happy couple.

Cally pulled back a centimeter, looking deep into his eyes. "Hm… and you were definitely right just now," he groaned quietly.

Cally smiled, turning her head back forward and leaning back into him. "I am usually right when it comes to what you want, Lance, and you know that you're usually right when it comes to what I want," Cally told him quietly.

Lance grinned. He stood up, forcing Cally to stand up with him. Cally whipped around with a questioning look. "Come on," Lance said, grabbing her hand. He dragged her up the stairs and into his room. Lance released her, letting her sit on the bed.

"What are you thinking, Lance?" Cally asked. Lance shook his head, putting a finger to his lips as he disappeared into his closet. He came back out, bringing a garment bag. He put it on the bed behind her.

"Come, look at this," he said, putting a hand on her back and turning her to the body of the bed. He opened the garment bag to reveal a beautiful purple dress with small lace straps. It was a deep purple and short. She put her hands on the soft silk of the dress, all the way down to the lace below the hemline.

"It's beautiful. What's it for?" Cally asked, looking away from the dress to Lance. Lance smiled.

"It's for you. There's a community dance coming up, so I figured I'd bring you with me. I know how you like to dance," Lance replied. Cally grinned. She jumped on his lap.

"Thank you so much!" Cally said, kissing him again. Lance grinned.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for," Lance said. "I know you don't like dresses much, but I figured that you'd like it a bit better if it was your favorite color."

Cally smiled. "You figured right," she said.

_**So another short chapter, but I was spending the day with one of the guys. I promise a longer chapter tomorrow.**_


	7. Looks Great On You

_**The story goes on.**_

Cally hugged Lance tight around the neck, burying her face in the nape of his neck. "Thank you," she said, though it was quite muffled.

"Don't thank me until you've tried it on, Cal," Lance said with a smile, hugging her around her back. Cally looked up.

"I get to try it on?" she said excitedly. Lance nodded, enjoying her enthusiasm. Cally squealed, jumping off Lance and grabbing the dress, running straight for his bathroom, closing the door behind her.. Lance just laughed for the few moments she was gone. Cally returned out from his bathroom, showing off the dress. It clung to her body, showing off every curve. She twirled once, playing with the hem lightly. "What do you think?" she asked, looking directly at Lance.

Lance inhaled deeply. "You look gorgeous, Cal," he said, standing up. He put his hands on her hips lightly and dragged her closer to him. "I'm glad I got it."

Cally smiled, standing on her tip toes. "Thanks Lance. It's the sweetest thing," Cally told him, kissing him lightly again.

Lance smiled, kissing her back. "I can't wait to dance with you, Cal," he said when they finally pulled apart. Cally grinned.

"I want to dance with you, too. But don't be pissed if I dance with some other people, too. You know that I love you," Cally said. Lance nodded.

"I promise not to get pissed. I don't control you," Lance said with a smile. Cally smiled again, jumping up into his arms. Lance locked his arms around her waist. "I love you, Cal," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Lance. Thank you," she said with a smile. She giggled slightly before kissing him again. "Well, I better put this back. I don't want to get it dirty." Cally hopped down. She walked back into Lance's bathroom, closing the door after her. She returned moments later, the dress in her arms and her regular clothes back on. "Thanks again, Lance. It was truly sweet," she said as she started putting the dress back in the bag. Lance moved behind her, his hands on her hips, moving up and down her sides. Cally finished putting away her dress and zipping up the bag before standing all the way up and leaning back into Lance. Lance pulled Cally's hair back over her should and kissing the nape of her neck repeatedly. Cally moaned lightly, reaching her arm around to put a gentle hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you so much, Cally," Lance murmured into her neck. Cally smiled lightly, letting herself stay close to him.

_I should be pulling away, shouldn't I? I'm going to get him stuck in my head and I can't handle another breakdown,_ Cally thought, remembering back to only a few months ago. She had had a few too many people stuck in her head at once. She had broken down, nearly blowing up the house. She had lost control, shooting off power after power. Everything collapsed around her, but Lance had calmed her down, convinced her to relax and every power she had absorbed disappeared. Now, she was worried it would happen again, although since her breakdown, she had only touched two people, Lance and Remy. Cally hadn't come in contact with anyone else. She was just glad that all the other people and powers were gone. She probably couldn't handle them again. She was weak as it was.

Lance pulled his face away from her neck, just hugging her now. "I love you. And you can always tell me if you have a problem, you know that, right?"

Cally nodded gently. She was amazed that she could stay so calm when she was that close to someone. She usually ended up hurting people. Especially when she was stressed, as she was sure she was right now. She was so close to someone, so close. She was so worried that she would become him, absorb memories and experiences. She twisted in his arms. "So, tomorrow, before the big dance thing, I was hoping I could do you the service of working on the jeep," Cally said sweetly.

Lance looked down at her. "You got it," he answered quickly. "Of course." He hadn't even started to think about her bending over the hood of his jeep when he had agreed. And now that he had, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Cally smirked. "Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek again. "Well, we better get downstairs before the nosy boys decide to come 'check up' on us to make sure we aren't doing anything bad," Cally said. Lance released her, but held onto her hand which she used to drag him out of the room and back downstairs to sit with all the other guys. Again, Lance sat on the couch with Cally on his lap.

Remy stared at them unnoticed while Toad's eyes bugged out while he watched the couple. "Now why can't me and Wanda do that?" he asked, thinking back to the days when Wanda inhabited the Brotherhood house.

Pietro made a loud, disgusted noise. "You're talking about my sister there, you annoying little bug!" he yelled.

Toad shrugged. "Well, she's gorgeous," Toad said. Pietro fake gagged while Cally and Lance laughed together. Remy remained perfectly quiet, looking at the couple while he had a perfectly good book right in his lap.

Cally stopped laughing gradually. "She is pretty, but Toad, you might want to find someone who will look at you for longer than a few seconds without insulting you or walking off," she said with a shrug.

Lance nodded. "She has a point," he agreed.

Toad shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But it won't happen. I love her," he said.

Pietro fake gagged again. Cally sat lightly on the edge of Lance's lap. "Must you talk about my sister that way, Toad? This is making me want to puke. And I'm getting the strangest urge to beat the crap out of you, not that that's a hard urge to get," Pietro said, sounding slightly pissed.

Toad rolled his eyes. "Sorry man. It's just the way I feel, Pietro," he said.

Cally rolled her eyes at both boys. "Look, Pietro, you gotta give him props for sticking with one girl. Unlike someone I could mention," she said, looking at Pietro. Pietro shrugged.

"Look, liking girls isn't a crime, last time I checked," he countered. Cally grinned.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I've got to get some coffee and we're out. See you guys later," she finished. She stood up, kissing Lance goodbye quickly before leaving out the front door.

_**Ok, so back to normal length chapters. Yays! And they all rejoiced. Well R&R please. It makes me feel a lot better. Sorry for the long wait, was giving me problems. Again, sorry.**_


	8. How About You?

_**Ok, I know it's been a little over a month since I updated, but I noticed that people weren't really reading. But recently, I've been told that it was a good story and that I need to continue.**_

Cally walked around the grocery store, picking up bread, some quick microwave meals, and coffee. Lots of coffee. She decided to get her own _Java Monster_ because nobody should trust the boys in the Brotherhood house to keep those coffee grounds separate from every other little grinds. Brotherhood coffee could very well kill someone, especially when Dukes came back. Nobody would want anything he had touched. Yuck.

Cally checked out, and then walked back to Lance's jeep. She dropped her bag in the passenger seat and driving off.

The boys were sitting in the rec room, Toad and Pietro still arguing. "But she's gorgeous! Couldn't you imagine having me as a brother, Pietro?"

Pietro's eyes widened angrily. "Why you slimy worm!" he yelled, running and catching Toad by the arm. "Don't ever talk about my sister like that again. Capuche?" Toad whined slightly, but nodded.

Lance was sitting back, relaxing on the couch and watching the fight between the two boys. He was almost laughing, but was actually avoiding it for reasons unknown. He was really waiting for the dance that was only two days away. He could still imagine Cally in the dress that was now sitting in her closet.

Gambit, on the other hand, was avoiding thinking about ripping Lance limb from limb. Gambit was so pissed off that Lance had taken his girl, his hopeful woman. Just because she had comforted Lance doesn't mean that he had to go ahead and ask her out. Gambit could see they were happy, but still. Cally was supposed to be Gambit's girl. It had been that way before Rogue, and now the little 80s wannabe twerp was trying to take that from him.

Just then, Cally walked through the door, letting the door slam behind her. She walked into the kitchen, dropping the bag on the counter and hiding her coffee. Then, she walked into the rec room with the boys. The first thing she saw was Pietro holding Toad by the arm with a menacing look on his face. "Jeez, I'm gone for ten minutes and everyone is getting all pissy," Cally said.

Lance smiled. "Yeah, Toad kept making comments about Pietro's sister," he told her. Gambit smirked slightly into his book as Cally burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Toad, but it's your own fault," Cally said. "I would avoid messing with Pietro. He can catch you and any of the other guys understand how he feels and will willingly beat the crap out of you."

Cally turned gently on her heels, heading up the stairs. She heard Lance call, "Hey, Cally!" She turned around, going back down the stairs and stopping in the doorway. "You ready for the dance that's coming up?"

The rest of the guys looked at Lance, a confused look on each of their faces. "What dance?" Pietro asked.

"The Bayville High dance. We were given a free pass by someone, I think. Anyways, we're all invited…" Lance said before reluctantly added, "including the Cajun." The amount of acid in Lance's voice as he uttered the last bit of the information was almost tangible.

Cally's smile left for a minute. "Lance…" she said in a sweet, but menacing tone. Lance sighed slightly.

"Well," Pietro started, finally releasing Toad's arm, "I'm willing to go. Hell, I could bring 4 or 5 girls and keep them all entertained."

Toad snickered slightly and hopped back to the nearest unoccupied arm chair. "Well, I'd go, but the only girl I would go with skipped town," Toad commented. In less than a second, Pietro had a threatening hand wrapped around Toad's throat.

"Would you stop talking about my sister like that??" Pietro yelled.

"Boys, boys! Stop, please," Cally reasoned. Cally looked over at Lance. "I sure am. Just gotta pick out a nice pair of gloves to match my dress."

Lance grinned at her. Cally decided that instead of going upstairs, she'd just sit on the couch. Instead of sitting on Lance's lap, though, she just sat next to him and looked at Gambit, who had been almost silent for the whole conversation. "So, Remy, are you gonna go?" she asked.

Remy looked up from his book to her. "I might. I'm not sure yet. I wouldn't have a date," he said gently.

Cally half smiled. "Well, with your charm, I'm sure you'll have a date soon enough," Cally said, "You just gotta get out there, dude. Go for it."

Remy smiled at her. "I might. I just gotta think about it. I'm not sure who I would take. Well, I have a few ideas, but at least two of them would say no."

Cally knew one of them was Rogue, but she couldn't place who the second one was. "I'm sorry, Remy. I think you have just as much chance of getting a date as anyone else. And if you don't have a date, go solo. You can bet I'll dance with you," Cally said with a smile.

Lance got a jealous look on his face but hid it before anyone else noticed. Pietro had released Toad again and was sitting down on the other arm chair, the last one out of the three.

Remy smiled, his grin bright. "Why thank you, Cally. You're lucky, Lance. You got yourself a sweet little _femme_."

Lance half smiled, his nose scrunched in dislike. He hated it when Gambit talked about Cally like that. Oh well, Lance could live, for a little while anyways. For now, he'd just keep himself quiet, so as to not yell at Gambit.

Cally smiled. "Thanks Remy. Well, I think it's about time I went to bed. I'm getting really tired, y'know. Good night, boys," she said, nodding to three of the boys. "Good night, Lance," she said, kissing him once as she stood.

At that point, she walked up to her own room, closing her door behind her, leaving all the boys in the house in the rec room.

"So, who are you going to take, Pietro," Lance asked. The all knew who Lance was taking, so all that was left to find out was who everyone else was taking.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I'll go stag. I'm gonna dance with whoever I want, whenever I want," Pietro said with a grin.

Lance smiled. "That's the Pietro we know." He turned to Toad. "How about you? Do you think you can scrape up a date?"

Toad shrugged. "Well, you know the ladies love me," he said with a smirk.

Remy smirked. "Yeah, sure. You might want to find a girl who can look at you first."

Toad shrugged again. "Oh well."

Remy shook his head. "I'm headed to bed, too. Goodnight, guys."

After Remy left, the other guys left one by one, eventually leaving the rec room completely empty.

_**Ok, so this is marking the end of my horrible writers' block that I've been suffering from for the past month or so. This is leading into a better chapter. I'm still half working with writers' block. It's not fun. So, I will hopefully have a new chapter up tomorrow.**_


	9. Late Mornings

_**Here comes the next chapter… More and more drama as each chapter comes. It's my weakness.**_

Cally woke up feeling groggier than usual. She figured it was from a dream she had had. She wasn't quite sure what it was about, but she knew it had kept her up, tossing and turning for hours and hours. Cally let herself go in and out of consciousness, her curtains still drawn over her windows, though some light still came through. She covered her head after about an hour, a desperate attempt to stay in bed without the boys bugging her. She knew they'd never let her sleep all day. Well, maybe they would. On the other hand, Lance might kick their ass if they tried it. Of course, she was supposed to work on his jeep today. She finally pushed herself out of the heap of covers, and, for the first time that morning, looked at her alarm clock. The bright, red numbers read 1:24 pm. Cally groaned. How she slept so late, she couldn't understand, but she did… She sat up slowly, rubbing her bright green eyes.

She pushed herself out of bed, walking to her small bathroom and beginning to wash her face. _Dammit,_ she thought silently, remembering she was supposed to fix up Lance's jeep today. She quickly got dressed, putting on her purple Converse as she hopped out of her room. She walked down the stairs, starting to think about how the boys will react to the way she was dressed.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, turning to stand in the doorway of the rec room. "Afternoon boys," Cally said. All of the boys looked up. Toad's jaw dropped at the sight of her, Lance seemed speechless, as did Remy, and Pietro just gawked.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Toad let out in a desperate attempt to stop staring and return to normal before Lance kicked his ass. Unfortunately for him, he had picked the exact phrase Lance did not want to hear. Lance turned and glared.

"Hey, you little worm! Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend that way!" Lance yelled at Toad.

Toad shrugged slightly when he looked at Lance, his expression one of indifference. Cally smirked slightly. She didn't know that her slight change in clothing choice would cause such a stir. It was weird, but at least they realized she was, in fact, a girl.

_Of course, it takes tight clothes, like the ones I usually wear, only slightly different, to get them to realize I'm a girl. Jeez, these guys are so thick._ Cally thought. Cally shook her head slight, looking around the room.

"Hey Lance, you ready?" Cally asked. Lance jumped up almost too quickly, showing how eager he was. They would be away from the rest of the guys, they had an excuse to be alone without interruption. The other guys would have no reason to bug them. They'd be out in the open, anyways. So it wasn't like there was any reason for the other guys to check up on them.

Lance walked closely behind her, following her almost silently out the door to the jeep. He was anxious. He had her all to himself. Although it had happened before, it wasn't the same for some reason. It felt different to him. Well, maybe it was the outfit, the skin. Although she usually had a black tank top and shorts on, she usually also had long gloves, stockings, and fishnet. It had been a long time since she had been that… exposed. Lance couldn't help but look at her. She was gorgeous. Her clothes hugged her curves perfectly, clinging to every feature of her amazing figure.

Cally reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out his toolbox. "Ok, where do we start?" she asked. Lance was obviously not paying any attention to the words coming out of her mouth. She set down the toolbox and walked closer to him. "Hello!? Lance… Come on, bud…" she said, waving her hand in his face.

_**And just because I can, I'm going to leave it at a cliffhanger right there. Review and all that.**_


	10. Working It Out

_**Here we are, another chapter. Forgive the wait if you can, I have been a bit busy lately. Lots of homework and LOTS of tests. It's a pain. Again, sorry for the wait. Here we go.**_

Cally stood in front of Lance, one hand planted firmly on her hip while Lance stared at her blankly. "LANCE!" she yelled in his face. His eyes lost their glazed expression and he focused on Cally.

"What, what?" Lance asked, jumping slightly.

"Could you stop staring at my ass and help me?" Cally demanded. Lance smirked and shrugged, leading her back to his toolbox.

"You might wanna start by looking at the engine. Anything specific you wanted to look at?" Lance asked with a completely straight face, but then thought about it and how wrong it really sounded.

"Nope," Cally replied. "Just wanted to work on the jeep for a little while." She had completely ignored how wrong his statement had really sounded. It was just somewhere she really wasn't planning on going in this conversation. She walked to the front of the jeep, propping up the hood as soon as she got there. "So, where do I start?"

Lance was right behind her, a hand resting gently on her side. "Well…" he began, then started going on about fixing engines, while Cally actually started working on his jeep's engine.

Remy stared at the window. Although the curtains were drawn, he was still picturing Cally and Lance flirting around his jeep. Remy sighed heavily. Pietro turned and looked at him. "A little down there, Remy?" he asked with a slight smile. "Somebody's heartsick," Pietro gloated. Remy picked a card out of his coat, charging it between his forefinger and middle finger. He threw it directly at Pietro, but he ran way to quick to be caught by one of Gambit's cards. The card hit the wall, leaving a fair hole in the wall, but it didn't go through to the outside. Pietro appeared behind Remy's chair. "Oo, touchy, touchy. Somebody isn't so much fun today. Getting jealous of Lance, are we?" Remy clenched his fists and resisted the urge to punch the speedy mutant.

Remy stood up, walked up the stairs, and walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. _Damn_, he thought, punching the wall with the side of his fist. He had been trying to hide his feelings for Cally, not put them out in the open. _God damn this! I hate feelings! The guys in the house know, so either Cally or Lance has to know. Or both of them know! If Lance knew, he'd probably kick my ass, and if Cally knows, then she either isn't interested, or she's going to dump Lance. But she would never do that. OH DAMN THIS ALL TO HELL! _Remy yelled in his own head.

Cally leaned gently against the door of the jeep, Lance kissing her gently, both hands resting gently on her hips. He couldn't keep his hands off her and he wasn't going to try. She was his girlfriend, he had earned the right. And she definitely didn't seem to be complaining. She was kissing him back just as sweetly as he was kissing her.

Remy sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. _Damn. What the hell am I going to do? I basically love her and I can't do anything about it! God damn this. I don't even know what to do anymore! But that damn 80s wannabe is always in my way. Always, always. Ugh. This is such bullshit! _Remy clenched his long fingers, digging the tips of them into the side of his head. He knew he had a problem. The only problem with it was that he didn't know how to fix this one.

_**Ah, yes. I am cruel and I'm going to leave it there, just because I can.**_


	11. Second Thoughts

_**Time to continue just because I was a cruel writer and left it too much of a cliffhanger with the last chapter. I might as well be nice and bring a new chapter faster and longer, I hope. We'll see how the longer thing works out. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I love hearing from you.**_

Remy's mind was working at a mile a minute. Half of his thoughts were centered around winning Cally over, not forcing her to dump Lance, but to pick Remy over Lance. This, when Remy thought about it again, would be forcing her to choose. He knew that she had liked him in the past, but how much effort could it really take to win her back. _A lot_, he reminded himself. She was with Lance, and that 80s wannabe was many things, but he was not a quitter. He would not give Cally up on anyone's terms but his own.

The other half of Remy's thoughts were on leaving. He knew that was the right thing to do. Hell, it was exactly what he should do. But he felt as though he couldn't. For one, he couldn't stand being away from Cally anymore. He had left for only a month or two, but he couldn't spend another day away from her while thinking he might not come back. He wasn't sure whether she would be sad to see him go, but he figured she would, considering the way she acted when he arrived. She had been ecstatic to see him, he could see it in her eyes when she had first seen him. He wanted that look back in Cally's eyes, so he knew he had to stay. There was no doubt about that. His mind was torn, he honestly couldn't think of what to do. He was caught with no way out in the foreseeable future.

Remy would wait, plan his next move carefully and patiently, which he figured could be very hard, being himself.

*****

Cally pushed Lance back just slightly. "Hey, we're done working on the car. I know we rarely get alone time, but we've got the dance thing tomorrow and I think the guys will be getting curious as to what we've been doing this whole time.

Lance sighed, truly not wanting to return to the house with the group of pervs. Well, at the moment there was only two because he honestly didn't count Gambit because he had never actually caught Gambit staring at Cally making out with Lance. But as soon as Lance saw him staring, Gambit would be counted, too. Of course, Fred was out of town for once, so he was no worry to Lance whatsoever. "Fine, let's go," Lance said, backing up from Cally to let her lead back into the house. Her hips still swished seductively, almost drawing him into her. He came up to her side, snaking an arm around her waist lightly as they walked to the house.

*****

Remy started walking down the stairs to get back to the rec room, but turned around as soon as he heard Lance's and Cally's voices. He couldn't handle being in the same room as those two while his emotions were still so raw. Remy turned around, headed back up the stairs. Remy had to get out of the house. And so, he would find a way. He walked back into his room. He didn't slam the door, but instead closed it extremely quietly, pulled on his jacket, which he had taken off earlier, and opened his window silently. He hopped out of the window quickly and landed gently on the ground even though he just jumped out a second story window. He bent his knees expertly, absorbing the energy from his landing. He smiled slightly and ran. Ran to his bike and drove off into the setting sun, hoping to find something fun to do in the broken down town.

*****

Cally and Lance sat in the rec room. Lance was on the couch with Cally on his lap, as usual. She was still looking as gorgeous as she had earlier in the day, but she looked a little unhappy when she didn't see Remy in the room. Well, she'd just have to live for now. She'd go up and see him later. She just wanted to make sure that everything was ok.

"So, Cally. You ready for the dance?" Lance asked, nudging her out of her thoughts by popping his knee up slightly.

Cally turned to him in a daze. "Oh, yeah," she replied after a few seconds. "I'm totally ready."

_**And I'm going to end it there because I was supposed to be in bed a half hour ago according to the 'rents. I'll try and have a new chapter up tomorrow, but no promises. But I'll definitely have a new one up by the end of the weekend. Thank you all for reading.**_


	12. Contemplating about her

_**Ok, so I know how cruel I am for leaving off the last chapter the way I did. I would have updated sooner, but I've been really busy. So, on with the story. Yes, it's sad now, but I promise it'll be better.**_

Remy sat on his bike, looking out into the distance. He really wanted to play cards, but he was getting really sick of solitaire. Plus, at the moment, he shouldn't even be thinking about cards. He should be thinking about his situation at hand. The girl he had all but fallen in love with was with another guy, Lance was dangling her in front of Remy's face, and there wasn't anything he could do about it without hurting Cally, the girl he loved. _Fuck!_ He yelled in his own head. He stared out at the fading colors of the setting sun. As it started to fade into that deep blue he used to wish for, now it became a lonely thought. No daylight, no people awake to keep his mind preoccupied. Therefore, his mind automatically wandered to Cally. Her perfect features, her soft skin, her amazing eyes, and that silky smooth hair. What he would give to have her be his. To keep her in his arms for as long as he could, hold her tight until she fell asleep in his arms. That's what he really wanted, but the chances of that happening anytime soon was slim and none. His strange eyes stared out in the distance, his hand supporting him on his motorcycle. He could barely take all this drama. He had never had real competition for a woman before. Well, other than Rogue, but that was a different story. This was different. Remy was used to having every woman he wanted after him with the drop of a hat. Cally was a challenge. A challenge he really didn't want to face right now. No matter what he tried to do, Cally would end up hurt. And he couldn't handle that. That would make Remy upset. He continued staring, the temperature dropping gradually as the hours passed him by. A thin layer of mist formed on the seat of his bike where he wasn't sitting. As he moved his hand, he felt the small droplets seep into his fingerless gloves. He sighed slightly, closing his exotic eyes and swinging a leg over his bike, turning the key to start it up. He kicked off, his mind made up. He'd do what he thought was right, and that's all there was to it.

*****

Cally pulled on the purple dress, picking at the sleeves nervously. She rarely danced in front of people. She had been on a dance squad a Bayville High. Not that it was an actual dance "squad" more like a dance "gang" or "group". And she had never truly slow danced in her life. She was definitely a hip hop and jazz dancer. Definitely more interested in pushing limits of what was acceptable as a dance move and pushing what her body could truly do without hurting herself. As she thought about how much of a loser she'd look like, her mind also wandered to the other guys in the house. Or those who were absent at that moment, namely Remy. She couldn't put her finger on exactly why she missed him so much, but she sure as hell did… For all she knew, she could love him and just not know it yet. But that wasn't possible, she loved Lance. And Lance loved her. That was that, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

She pulled her hair up into a messy up-do, showing off her purple streaks and soft hair. She applied make-up, just the normal amount plus a little. Foundation, eye liner, eye shadow, and a little lipstick to make them pop. It wasn't quite what she had imagined for her first dance, but it's how she was comfortable and how she looked gorgeous. She was about to head out her bedroom door when she realized she was missing something. _Right, shoes_, she thought, turning on her bare heel and headed to her closet. She owned almost no shoes. Her shoe collection was built on 3 pairs of shoes. No more. Sneakers, combat boots, and dress shoes. She reached into the back of her closet, trying to find the pair she was searching for so desperately. She finally pulled out her dress shoes after much digging and a now very messy spread of floor by her closet door. She smiled at the very tall, 4 inch pumps. She hadn't worn them in forever, but she had needed them for something she couldn't remember. She pulled them on quickly, exited her room. She stood at the top of the stairs, grinning as always, Lance waiting at the bottom of stairway, looking up at her as soon as she made noise. Cally's breath caught in her throat, happy to have that reaction on her boyfriend. She made her way down the stairs, meeting Lance at the opening.

"Well, shall we?" Lance asked. Cally nodded and the couple headed out the door. They knew the other guys would be coming, but neither of them needed mine.

_**And that is the end for today. R&R as always. Thanks for your support and patience.**_


	13. Goes by so Fast

_**Ah yes, the dance chapter. Just wait until you read how cool this will be. YAY FOR LITERARY DRAMA! Anyways, on with the story.**_

Cally hopped in Lance's jeep, sitting delicately in the passenger's seat next to Lance. "That looks gorgeous on you," Lance commented, putting his fingers on the hem of the dress.

Cally blushed slightly. "You clean up pretty good yourself," she replied, tugging slightly at his loose tie. Lance smiled before kissing her cheek, then started up his jeep, headed off to the dance.

*****

Cally and Lance were still dancing when the song finally ended. Lance looked tired and like he was going to fall asleep on Cally's shoulder, while Cally looked as though she hadn't be doing anything at all. She was used to dancing, she had done it all her life. Well, she had snuck into classes and watched from the other side of the glass to learn how to dance properly, anyways. But she was definitely good at it. And Lance knew it. He had never been a dancer himself, but he knew a good dancer when he saw one. Lance bowed slightly to her. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll only be a few minutes," Cally said. Lance nodded and walked over towards the food while Cally walked back towards the entrance of the gym where the dance was taking place. She turned back slightly to look at Lance. She smiled when she saw him before heading to the bathroom.

*****

Remy walked into the high school, not even bothering to think about exactly what he was doing. He was kinda following his heart, kinda hoping that Lance and Cally would be dancing and that that image would be burned into his brain so he could stop the nonsense of trying to tell himself that he had even a slight shot with Cally. That way, he could finally move on with his life. So he decided after long, long hours of thinking and staring into oblivion, that he should probably get at least a little bit of closure. When he walked into the gym, he didn't see Cally at all. He saw Lance though. He had to do a double take to make sure it was Lance. Because this guy was going hot and heavy with Kitty from those X-Men. Remy nearly yelled, screamed, anything. He turned to leave and nearly slammed right into Cally. "Damn, uh, Cally… Hey." Cally laughed nervously.

"Hey Remy. I didn't think you'd come. Well, that's not quite what I meant, but like," Cally tried to say, but her voice dropped by the end.

"I get what you mean," Remy said. "Hey, would you dance with me?" he asked to distract her from Lance and Kitty in the corner. Cally smiled and nodded. Remy led her to the floor with one hand. He tried desperately to keep her facing away from Lance and Kitty, but then again, he was dancing with the very possibly love of his life, so it was easy to get distracted. Eventually they turned around but Remy didn't really notice. And surprisingly enough neither did Cally. She was actually lost in Remy's exotic eyes. She didn't want it to be true, but she had to admit that there was definitely an attraction between them. Well, probably more, but Cally felt as though even to think about it would be to cheat on Lance, and that she couldn't do. Remy spun her around once, right as the song ended. He nodded to her once and she did a slight curtsey. "You're a great dancer," Remy complimented.

Cally grinned. "Thanks. You were great, too. I'll have to dance with you again sometime," she said, touching his shoulder. "Hey, have you seen Lance at all?"

Remy froze. He had, but he didn't intend to tell her that. It would kill her to know. "Nope, not yet. Maybe he went looking for you," Remy suggested. Cally shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go look for him," she said. She headed off in the direction of the food table and stopped dead. She finally noticed who was leaning against the wall with Kitty. She also had to do a double take. She was so close to walking right up to them, dumping Lance right then and there, but she couldn't do it. It was nearly impossible for her to be that assertive. She ran back to where she had left Remy. "Hey, um, when Lance separates himself from Kitty, could you tell him that I went home and that him and I are done?" she asked, on the verge of tears. Remy nodded and watched her run out of the gym, and probably home. Remy shook his head. _Lance has no idea what he just did…_ Remy thought before finding a table near the wall where Lance was and sitting there, playing with the fork at the table setting.

_**So, I'd love to know what you thought of the new drama. I know, it's amazing. Just joking. Anyways, a new chapter shall be here soon. Sorry for the long wait.**_


	14. Broken Hearts

_**Ok, wow… I feel horrible, it's been so long. And I've written so many other stories, but this one I wanted to be perfect, so I had some problems coming up with new ideas. But I've been pressured to continue by loyal fans. I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll try my hardest to get new chapters up in timelier fashions from now on.**_

Cally sat at the house, hiding in her room. She didn't want to see anyone, although Remy might make her feel a bit better. But Lance, Lance could burn in hell for all she cared. The asshole cheated! How the hell is that fair? She couldn't stand the sight of him right now. She didn't want to see him ever again. He should just go live with the X-Freaks and have a great time with his new girlfriend. She couldn't help but cry, even though she didn't take off the dress. The dress that Lance had gotten for her. The dress that was supposed to have been a gift from him. The dress that was supposed to signify how gorgeous she looked to him. But it didn't do any of that. He still loved Kitty. He still would leave Cally for Kitty in a heartbeat. He was a man obsessed. And Cally just didn't fit anymore.

*****

Remy sat at the table, still playing with the fork in his hand. He stared at the cheater, that dumbass 80s wannabe that had just broken the heart of the girl Remy loves. As much as Remy was glad that Cally was now free, the fact that Lance hurt her made Remy want to punch him even more. _Damn bastard can't be kind to anyone but his damn little sweetheart,_ Remy thought, anger swelling inside him.

Lance walked over, no Kitty in sight, though. He sat down across from Remy. "Hey man. Have you seen Cal?" Lance asked as though nothing had happened.

"Yes, I did. She never wants to see you again. She says that it's over," Remy said simply, not looking at Lance. Remy didn't want to tempt himself to punch the little bastard.

"What? Why?" Lance asked innocently.

"She saw you, dipshit," Remy said with a sneer. "How could you do this to her? Really, dude. You broke her heart, man. I'm headed back to the house," Remy finished, turning to leave. As he does, Lance looks horrorstricken.

"Shit," he muttered, looking around the dance. He saw Kitty, who was across the room. She waved at him. He returned it with a small half hearted wave. _Damn. I'm screwed when I go home,_ he thought.

*****

Remy walked into the house, closing the door behind him quietly. He knew Cally would lock her door if she thought Lance was home. Remy walked up the stairs quietly, trying desperately not to alert Cally of his presence until he reached the door. He knocked lightly at the door, hearing sobs coming from within. "Go away," he heard her say in an angry voice.

"Cal, it's me," Remy said kindly. Cally opened the door a few seconds later. She was still wearing the same dress she had worn all night. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was disheveled, probably from lying down or something of that sort. She looked like a mess, really. "Oh Cal," he muttered, reaching a hand out to her, touching her arm. Cally flinched slightly, tears still streaming down her face. She fell into Remy, crying into his chest, allowing her to lose herself completely. She just couldn't keep it inside anymore. "It's ok, Cal, I gotcha," Remy said gently. He patted her back, trying to sooth her, to calm her. He supported her with the other arm, making sure she wouldn't fall. "Cally, you're ok. You don't need him anyways. He obviously lied. You deserve better, Cal. And you'll find it. I promise," he whispered soothingly into her ear, now rubbing her back.

Cally continued to sob. She seemed to have lost all will to stop. Cally sobbed until she couldn't sob anymore. "Cal, you should really get some sleep," Remy suggested quietly.

Cally nodded into his chest. Remy moved her back into her room, putting her in her bed gently. She stretched out on her bed, putting her head on her pillow the best she could. Remy sat next to her, stroking her hair gently. "I'll be right here, Cally," he muttered to her. Cally gave a slight smile as she looked up at him.

"Thanks Remy. What would I do without you?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Remy said, smiling half heartedly. "Sleep," he commanded softly. She closed her red eyes and drifted immediately to sleep.

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I will do my best to have a new chapter up tomorrow. Please forgive me. R&R if you would. I do love your feedback.**_


	15. Mending Heart and New Love

_**Mending Heart and New Love**_

_I AM SO SORRY!!!! You guys who like this story must hate me for not posting more often. I'm so sorry!!! I'm going to put up this chapter, which will be my last chapter on this story, so that way nobody has to wait for anymore chapters. I will hopefully have the inspiration to start a new story. Suggestions, comments, concerns are all welcome. E-mail or private message me for anything you need. Thank you for reading._

_**2 Months Later**_

Remy and Cally sat on the couch, Cally was cuddled into Remy's side and the TV was on. Remy was twirling a chunk of purple hair between his fingers. He couldn't help but look down at her pretty face. It looked as though she was still slightly broken, but her features were so soft. Who would want to break such a fragile person?

She looked up at Remy, their eyes met for a moment. Cally could remember back to that night where he had helped her, two months ago. She smiled up at him. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. He cared for her, and that's all that mattered to her. She could remember a month ago when he first had the guts to ask her out. She remembered staying in the Brotherhood Boarding House even though Lance and Kitty were kissing around every corner and of course, Lance and Kitty were never kind enough to go to the X Mansion. _Assholes_, Cally thought to herself as she thought back to all those times. But then she thought of her and Remy. They started to share a room and sometimes Cally could see the jealousy on Lance's face whenever she and Remy walked around together. But she didn't care. He hurt her, he left her. It was his own damn fault that he was jealous.

But sitting on that couch, Cally couldn't be happier. She was turning 18 in a month and she had the best thing that had ever happened to her sitting beside her.

As they looked at each other, Lance came in the room, plopping down in the arm chair. He was trying to look as though he was ignoring the couple on the couch, but to no avail. He fumed in silence as the other two stayed still, perfectly silent, and just gazing at each other. Lance suffered in silence, avoiding yelling at the two to get a room, the only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to listen to those two if they did. Finally, he got fed up. "Would you two stop being a lovey dovey in the fucking living room?" he nearly yelled.

Remy and Cally looked away from each other to look at Lance. "Well, Lance," Remy began coldly, "that depends on how long it'll be until you and Kitty are sucking face in the kitchen. We have to eat in there, y'know? We don't really want _that_ mixed with our food."

Lance looked mortified, his eyes wide. Lance was ready to throw a punch even though Remy sat calmly next to Cally, not even flinching at the change in Lance's demeanor. "Why you! What the hell is your problem?"

"Well, you hurt my best friend and girlfriend, on purpose, and without remorse," Remy said flatly, still unmoving. Lance's pulse pounded in his temple, his hands clenched into fists.

"That's it! Get out of here! I don't want to see you, either of you! You both need to get the fuck out of here!" Lance screamed. Cally looked from Lance to Remy and back to Lance.

"Lance, re-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! I can't take having you two in this house anymore, damn it! Get the hell out of here!" Lance screamed over Cally, standing as he did so.

Cally looked to Remy, who was still quiet and calm. After a moment or two, Remy spoke. "C'mon, Cal, let's get out of here. I'm sure we can find a nice place to go. Let's leave Lance alone."

With that, Cally and Remy stood up and walked up to Remy's room. They packed up their clothes and personal belongings. They left the bed, mattress, and the double dresser. They pulled their packs over their shoulders and walked out of the house hand in hand, giving the other occupants of the house their farewells as they went.

Lance watched in awe as they followed his exact directions, even though he really didn't mean it much. Cally turned to look at him and waved gently. "Good bye, Lance. Congratulations, you got what you wanted," she said, then turned back. She and Remy left the house, strapping their bags to the back of Remy's bike.

"You sure you're ready to go, Cherie?" Remy asked. Cally gave a quick glance back to the house, but turned away quickly.

She smiled, getting up on her tip toes and kissing him gently. "Yeah," she muttered when they pulled away, "I'm ready to be out of here." And with that, they hopped up on Remy's bike, Cally wrapped her arms around his waist and they rode off into the rest of their lives.

_The End_

_So yeah, that's it. Not my best work, but I figured and end to the story is an end to the story. I really did love this story._


End file.
